Spielregeln
Spielregeln 'ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt George stellt fest, dass eine schwangere Patientin denselben Vater wie Meredith hat und somit ihre Halbschwester ist. Da er mit Meredith noch auf Kriegsfuß steht, gibt er sein Geheimnis und die Verantwortung dafür an Izzie weiter. Alex macht einer unheilbar kranken Mutter Vorwürfe, die ihre Tochter über ihren Gesundheitszustand im Unklaren lässt. Burke weist den jungen Arzt für sein Verhalten in die Schranken. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Gast-Star * Chris O'Donnell als Dr. Finn Dandridge Gast-Stars * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Denny Duquette * Jeff Perry als Thatcher Grey * Mandy Siegfried als Molly Thompson * Jusak Yang Bernhard als Seminar-Lehrer * Steven W. Bailey als Joe * Emilee Wallace als Amelia Carver * Harrison Knight als Andrew Willis * Mare Winningham als Eileen Grey * Laurie Metcalf als Beatrice Carver Co-Stars * Soledad St. Hilaire als Lola * Obie Sims als Neuro-Praktikant Musik *'Girl, You Shout! 'von ''Dressy Bessy *'Crazy '''von ''Gnarls Barkley *'C'mon Yeah '''von ''The Sunshine *'''Wreck of the Day (Acoustic) von Anna Nalick *'The Fear You Won't Fall' von Joshua Radin *'Life is Short '''von ''Butterfly Boucher *'You Think I'm Crazy '''von ''Phil War Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel The Name of the Game bezieht sich auf einen Song von ABBA. Intro Ein gutes Basketballspiel kann eine spannende Angelegenheit sein. Wichtig bei solchen Spielen sind der Triumph, die Schmerzen und die einzelnen Spielzüge. Abgesehen davon gibt es aber auch noch die einsameren Spiele. Spiele, die wir alle ganz allein spielen. Gesellschaftliche Spielchen, psychologische Spielchen, mit ihnen verbringen wir unsere Zeit. Sie machen das Leben interessanter und lenken uns von dem ab, was wirklich los ist. Es gibt Menschen, die wahnsinnig gern Spiele spielen, jedes Spiel. Und dann gibt es Menschen, die beim spielen ein bisschen zu ehrgeizig werden. Outro Das Leben ist kein Zuschauersport. Ob man gewinnt, verliert oder unentschieden spielt. Das Spiel läuft ohne Unterbrechung. Ob wir das nun wollen oder nicht. Also macht nur weiter so: Legt euch mit dem Schiedsrichter an, ändert die Regeln, mogelt ein bisschen, nehmt 'ne Auszeit und pflegt eure Blessuren. Aber spielt ... spielt. Spielt mit Einsatz, spielt schnell, spielt locker und frei. Spielt, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Okay, also es geht nicht darum, ob man gewinnt oder verliert. Es geht darum, wie man spielt. Stimmt's? Zitate * Derek: Also weißt du, als Freund sag ich dir... du siehst komisch aus. * Meredith: Ich stricke einen Pullover. * Joe: Du strickst in 'ner Bar. Das geht nicht, die Leute bekommen Angst davon! * Derek: Komm bestell 'nen Drink. * Meredith: Das kann ich nicht machen. Ich bin abstinent. * Joe: Du meinst keinen Alkohol? Sie meint keinen Alkohol. * Nein, keine Männer. Ich übe mich in Abstinenz. Und trinken geht nicht zusammen mit Abstinenz weil mir im betrunkenen Zustand alles und jeder pornografisch vorkommt. Mein Kopf nebelt ein und bevor ich mitkriege was los ist bin ich nackt. Und: was ich sagen will ist, ich bin abstinent. Und: Stricken ist gut für's chirurgische Geschick. Also stricke ich einen Pullover. * Derek: Du abstinent? Das kauf ich dir nicht ab. * Meredith: Keine Männer mehr. * Addison: Keine Männer mehr? Wirklich? Sie? Und ich frag das weil... wir... befreundet sind. * Meredith: Alle Männer die ich kennenlerne sind verheiratet. * Derek: Uh autsch. * Meredith: Entschuldigung. Oder... (deutet auf Addison) Mark. * Addison: Ich geh jetzt lieber. * Meredith: Entschuldigung. Oder... du weißt bestimmt noch meinen Fehltritt mit George. * Derek: ...Du strickst einen Pullover. * Meredith: Ich stricke einen Pullover. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode